


Competition

by TWLBOAJ



Series: Self-Indulgent Blackrom Nonsense [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Black Romance, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWLBOAJ/pseuds/TWLBOAJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'“Well? Are you just gonna ignore the hot girl on your bed, or what, Egbert?” Terezi asked, in her haughty, taunting voice. John silently turned to face her again, still flabbergasted at how unprepared he'd been for this. She won this round, by a long shot.'</p><p>All John wanted to do was have a little alone time. Terezi, however, had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John Egbert peeked out of his room, eyes narrowed. Nobody to the left. Nobody to the right. Nobody down the hall. Cool. He surreptitiously hung a blue sock on the door handle before quickly shutting the door. Now he'd be safe to do whatever he pleased. He had free reign. He could turn his clothes inside out, or build a small replica of his neighborhood in scenic Can Town out of Dad Crocker's spare pipes, or jerk off… Of course, silliness rarely created a need for privacy. Jerking off, however… that was somewhat more private. Particularly when Roxy Lalonde had emailed him some smokin' hot nudes a few hours before. John simply couldn't wait anymore, knowing they were there on his hard drive, waiting to be ogled at. He paused again to put his ear to the door, making sure nobody else was home. Silence. Good. He rattled off a few names in his head to verify. Jane and her dad were out teaching that cooking course for the carapacians downtown, Jade and Karkat were at the Strider/Lalonde house, and Terezi was… wait, shit. Where was she today, again? Oh, well. Probably off being weird and creepy somewhere. Maybe she went to Rose and Dave's, too. In any case, the house was almost certainly empty, and Roxy's nudes weren't gonna jerk it to themselves. 

With a whimsical flourish, John turned on his computer and opened up the folder on his desktop cleverly disguised as unsorted music files. A few more layers of files later, he was at his destination. Even thinking about what he was about to see was giving him a semi already. And Miss Lalonde did not disappoint. Considering she'd only used a webcam, she'd still taken fantastic pictures of a bod that could only be described as “magnificent.” The sharp curvature of her waist, her soft and supple breasts just the right size for grabbing, and a butt that, no matter how one might beg or plead, simply would not quit. With his buck teeth nibbling on his lower lip and a blush crawling up his face, John quickly found himself with his hand down his blue god-tier pajama pants. He let out a sigh as his eyes traced the outlines of Roxy's legs, muscled and curvacious with striped pink socks pulled up to her knees. God, she was so hot… 

“Oohhh, god…” John gasped, as his mind wandered to fantasies of what she'd do to him the next time they got some time to themselves. His breathing started to speed up as little whimpers and moans escaped him at the thought of her body draped over his, of their fingers digging into each others skin. “F-fuck, Roxy...” He pulled his pants down a bit to allow his hand more freedom of movement, showing off a surprisingly impressive cock. 

“Hey John, what time is Jane's cooking class over?” John froze at the sound of Terezi's smooth, husky voice. (He hadn't initially expected it to be so nice when they first met, given her TYP1NG H4B1TS, but hey, one needn't complain about pleasant surprises.) He hadn't heard the door open. How long had she been there? “Uh, hello, Pyrope to Egbert, come in Egbert… I know you're in here. You had that cloth foot tube on your door, and nobody else would put shit like that on there.” John's terror subsided as he remembered that Terezi was blind, and therefore wouldn't see the smutty material on his monitor, or his cock in his hand. This was fine. Everything was fine. He cleared his throat. 

“Um… I think six, ish…? Maybe a little later? I think they're doing pudding today, and they just built a new blast chiller, so I think they'd wanna test… that out...” John trailed off as he realized that Terezi was… well, not looking at him, exactly, but certainly noticing something. One of her eyebrows was raised, and the expression on her face was haughty. The beginnings of a smile were starting to creep onto her lips, exposing sharp teeth. 

“I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?” She asked, in that awful fake-innocent tone she did when she wanted to antagonize him. “You sound nervous. And you smell absolutely terrified. Is Roxy really that scary looking? I was always under the impression she was attractive.”

Despite himself, John made an awful, strangled noise as he remembered that Terezi's freakishly good sense of smell let her “see” colors. Apparently enough to know exactly what was going on. How long had she been there?? Was she there the whole time?? What all could she “see??” Instead of asking these questions, John could only say one thing.

“Why would you do this?” He whispered. Terezi's smile only grew wider as she stifled a giggle. They both knew the answer, of course. They'd been engaging in a creep-prank war for years now, since they were just a couple of dumb kids trying to build this world they lived in now. This was only another battle. Karkat called it a “kismessisitude,” but John could never really be bothered to worry about putting labels on things like this. In any case, his hate-friend date-friend had just caught him jerking off in his room. “I was so careful,” he muttered, to himself.

“Ehh, don't worry about it. I'm good at being quiet,” Terezi assured him, as she walked over to his bed and sat down, facing him from across the room. “And you're not. I know you thought nobody was home, and goddamn, did you take advantage. Incidentally, I'm impressed. That's, what, six and a half, seven inches? Not bad.” 

“Eep!” John quickly put his still-erect dick back in his pants. “How the hell did you know?? I thought you were blind?” 

“I am! You severely underestimate the powers of compensatory sensation, though. At least, for my people. I don't know about yours. I assume things are different.” Terezi lounged on John's bed, stretching out her long legs and cracking her toes. “Anyways, all I know is this: we're alone in the house for at least four more hours, you have an impressive boner going on, and I called Roxy this morning, and she said she was cool with me doing whatever I like to you, as long as you're down with it.” 

“W-wait, what? You WHAT?” John reflexively glanced back at the folder of spank bank material Roxy had sent him that morning. There was a .txt file hidden away among the photos that he hadn't noticed before. And sure enough, it said “btw, have fun on ur hate-date! And be sure to give me the deets later! ;) Luv, Rolal <3” He blinked at the message for a second, shocked into silence. 

“Well? Are you just gonna ignore the hot girl on your bed, or what, Egbert?” Terezi asked, in her haughty, taunting voice. John silently turned to face her again, still flabbergasted at how unprepared he'd been for this. She won this round, by a long shot. She was hot, though. Tall, thin, and curvy, with a cute pointy nose and long eyelashes. So maybe if he played his cards right, he could get this to a draw. 

“Nope! I'm not passing up on this. This, uh, isn't a joke, is it?” he asked, suddenly suspicious at how easy this was. Without a word, Terezi just smirked and removed her glasses and t-shirt, revealing bright red eyes and the fact that she'd not been wearing a bra. 

“That answer your question?”

“Yep! I'd say that about does it.” His burgeoning erection tugging at his pants, John was almost disappointed at himself for being so easily seduced, but that could wait until later. Right now, Terezi Pyrope was topless and inviting on his bed, and they had the whole house to themselves for the rest of the afternoon. He joined her and she sat up. “So, uh… I know we've never done this before, but have you? I mean, like, with anyone else?”

“Oh, sure. I mean, to certain differing extents. I fooled around a little with Dave on the meteor way back when, and then had the world's best threesome with him and Karkat about four months ago, so I mean, I'm not totally new to this.” She leaned in and gave John's left ear a tiny nibble. He shivered. “And I assume you've done sex stuff with Roxy before?”

“Yeah! A little bit. Not, uh, a whole bunch, though.” He put a hand on Terezi's hip, slowly inching his fingers towards the button fastening her jeans. “Just a couple of times. Real friendly, vanilla stuff. We, uh-aahhh!” He gasped as Terezi raked her teeth down the side of his neck. The arousal he'd already been feeling turned into an ache. His breathing turned heavy again.

“Maybe we'll have to change that. We should talk to her about it,” Terezi whispered into John's ear, with a little laugh. He unfastened her pants and reached his hand up to grasp her left breast, pushing his thumb across the stiff nipple. She let out a small sigh of pleasure. That was enough to convince him that that was enough talking for now, thank you very much. With his other hand, he guided Terezi's face to his and kissed her deeply, allowing his tongue to entangle with hers. He gave her breast a quick squeeze, and then started working on removing his pants and socks. Somewhere in the flurry of making out and grabbing, the two of them wound up naked, and it wasn't long before Terezi had grabbed John's wrists in one hand, pinning him to the bed, and his jaw in the other. 

“You're so pretty when you're planning wicked things,” John murmured to her as she straddled his hips. 

“I wish I could say the same, good buddy, but you know how it is,” Terezi replied with a cheeky wink. 

“Ugh! Rude!” 

“What, you were expecting manners?” She laughed, moving her hand from his face to his throat. She gave it a gentle squeeze, and John's eyelids fluttered as he let out a breathy moan. “No, I think you're here for the same reason I am: hostility. I'm disappointed, though. I wasn't expecting you to submit so readily. That's some weak-ass shit, John.” John's eyes snapped open as he realized what she was angling at. So it was a fight she wanted, huh? Then it was a fight she'd get. He slipped a hand out from her grip and pushed her onto her side and then her back, and climbed on top so that he was the one in control. 

“Still think so?” he asked proudly.

“Nope. I think this just got a lot more interesting.” Terezi smiled briefly before quickly pushing herself up and grabbed at John's throat again. He caught her hands in his and the two of them found themselves grappling for the rights at being on top first. She snarled quietly as he stared into her eyes. “A hell of a lot more interesting.” With another smirk, she kissed him again, gently biting his upper lip as she pulled away. 

“Well, sweetheart, get ready for more surprises,” John retorted, completely into this now. He dodged past her face and bit the base of her neck, digging his teeth into her soft gray skin. Terezi's grip on his hands faltered in shock as she gasped then moaned loudly, enjoying that mix of pleasure and pain.

“Ohh, fuck! Aaahh...” She released his left hand as she raked the nails of her right all the way down his back. John let her go with his teeth and inhaled sharply, pulling her in closer with his now-freed left arm. He thrust his hips against hers, nearly overcome with how badly he wanted to fuck her. But she wasn't done with him just yet. Terezi let go of his other hand and left deep scratches in his back again, pulling a wail of arousal from him. 

“Aah, oh god! Ohhhh, yes…” John did his best to keep his vocalizations from turning into whimpers. But he failed miserably when he felt Terezi's teeth sink into his shoulder. That one really hurt. It was a good kind of hurt, sure, but he was pretty sure she broke the skin in a few places. At any rate, it only amplified how much he wanted her. He decided to use his hands for something useful and pulled her head back by her hair so he could get at her neck again. She snarled again, playfully this time, and raked her nails down his sides as he started working on giving her the biggest, most ostentatious hickey he could. Terezi started returning the hip thrusts, wondering whether she should give him this one or put forth all the effort to strike and take victory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up

In the end, victory was just too satisfying not to take. 

She grabbed John's hair right back, harder than he'd grabbed hers, and grasped at his throat again, pushing him down onto his back. In a jarring, though amusing, moment, she noticed he never took his glasses off. They were somewhat askew, but still firmly on his face. That man was just the ultimate nerd, she thought to herself. Fuckin' weirdo. She went back on the attack, biting and scratching at his body as she kept him pinned down, until his breathing and the upward thrusting of his hips said without words that he'd fall into pieces if she didn't fuck him right now. With a smirk, Terezi lowered herself onto his cock and shifted her hips forward and back, eliciting an almost-desperate moan from John. She fucked him without mercy, stopping only to adjust her position or to leave some scratches on his chest to match the ones on his back. Unable to stop himself, John thrust upwards into her, yearning for more friction, more impact. 

“Don't you power bottom me,” Terezi growled, leaning her hands on John's hips, so that he could not control the tempo. She slowed down and eased up on the onslaught of her own thrusting, until the sensation was torturously gentle. John's moans turned to whimpers again, and his nails dug into Terezi's hips as he tried his best to avoid fucking her from below. He could only tolerate this for a few moments, however, and sat up a bit, taking her right breast in his mouth. He'd be damned if he'd let her win the day completely at his expense. His teeth dug into her skin, leaving faint teal marks in their wake. She gasped sharply and her hips started thrusting with more force again. 

Terezi reached her hand up and left harsh red scratches on John's shoulders before establishing a grip on him again. John scooted forward some more, so that he was sitting up, and started biting at her neck and collarbones again, as he held her by her hips. She shifted her weight to accommodate him, and he began to take control back again as he began to fuck her, rather than simply being fucked by her. Terezi did not contest this particular grab for power, as it gave her more opportunity to focus on where best to leave long trails of scratches so that they might be seen after this whole encounter was over. That is, when she wasn't being distracted by the feeling of John's teeth on her neck. 

In the wake of all of this sensation and excitement, John could feel himself approaching the edge of climax already, and realized that he had to stop before it was too late, lest this delightfully adversarial experience be over far sooner than it needed to be. He released Terezi from his grasp, and tried to keep things going smoothly as he pulled out. 

“Don't tell me you're gonna blow your load already,” she said, raising an eyebrow. Shit, how the fuck did she know this stuff? 

“Nope! Just thought I'd, uh, do something else. In fact...” with a flash of inspiration, John grabbed Terezi's legs and pulled, so that she fell onto her back with a mildly humorous “floomf” sound, on the bed. “I think I'm gonna try and make you come first, instead.” He grinned in what he hoped was a convincing manner (though the irony was not lost on him that she was blind, so he was really just awkwardly fake-smiling for himself) and crawled back and off the bed so that his face was down between her legs. “That alright with you?” 

“Yeah! That's actually very nice of you, John! And here I thought we were having hate sex today.” Terezi's smile was genuine, but her mouth full of sharp teeth detracted from any comfort one might draw from that.

“Well, the afternoon's not up yet. Maybe I'll give you some more bite marks while I'm down here,” John replied, giving her inner thigh a playful nibble. Apparently that was a ticklish spot, as Terezi made a small shriek of laughter, kicking her foot out as his teeth started to sink in. “Well on my word, Miss Pyrope, I daresay that was adorable,” he joked, drumming his fingers on her knees. “It seems you've been deceiving me all these years, pretending to be creepy.” 

“Well, there goes my reputation! Damn you, Egbert, you've foiled me for the last time!” she shouted, waving her fist in the air like a cheesy movie villain. “Now are you gonna do something while you're down there, or are you accepting your place as my footstool now?” 

John giggled and moved in, hoping to replace her words with moans again. There was just something about rendering her speechless and only able to gasp and wail and whimper that was so satisfying, and he wanted more of that. He took a look at her vulva, assessing it for the ideal angle of attack. Seemed pretty standard. Cute wavy labia minora, a clit that looked like a little button, and just a little bit of hair here and there right at the edges of where her labia majora ended, where it looked like she'd missed shaving. He immediately got to work, first gently kissing around the edges of her vulva, then starting to work his tongue into the equation. Apparently he was onto something, because he almost immediately felt Terezi's thighs smoosh against the sides of his head, like earmuffs. Despite her legs muffling noises, he could still hear the occasional moan or swear, which urged him to keep going. He grabbed onto her legs, leaving more scratches, and started focusing more and more on her clit, licking and sucking on it until she was involuntarily bucking her hips into his face, finally coming with a burst of muscle spasms to match the intensity of it all. Unfortunately, hot though that was, she went a little too hard and a fateful thrust forward bopped John right on the nose. In his shock, he let go of her and fell right on his ass. 

“Oww, oh my god. Be careful, please, or that'll be the last time I give you oral that good.” Seeing that John was actually distressed and that this wasn't a playful injury, Terezi sat up straight, pulling herself out of post-orgasm fog, and sniffed the air to assess the damage.

“Oh, man. I'm sorry. You okay?” 

“Yeah, I'm alright. I think I have a nosebleed, though. Just a little one.” John stood up and moved back to the bed, unsure if this meant an emergency landing. He certainly hoped not. Nosebleed or no, he still had a raging boner and a hot girl in his bed. He could feel the blood start to actually come out, and went to get rid of it. Terezi stopped his hand as he went to wipe it away. 

“Hang on a second.” With her other hand, she slowly grabbed his throat again and pulled him closer. “I hope for your sake you're not too squeamish,” she whispered with a tiny, wicked grin just before licking the blood from his face and then pressing her mouth to his. After a moment of trepidation, John decided that he may as well roll with it, and opened his mouth to accommodate her kiss. He could faintly taste his blood on her lips and tongue, and for reasons he couldn't quite pinpoint, it completely bridged over the lapse in action, and he found himself aching to be inside her again. He pulled her close by her waist, and allowed himself to get lost in the embrace. The sensation of her crotch grinding somewhat against his, her hands all over him, the faint pulses of residual pain from the bump to his nose that seemed to flow like a current through his whole nervous system, and her aggressive, passionate kiss that threatened to leave him breathless all seemed to culminate like a heady intoxicating brew. His head was swirling, and he felt like time may as well stop existing, because this was the only thing happening right now. Every scratch, every bite, every bruise that she'd given him seemed to come alive on his skin, and the small doses of pain he'd endured only served to crank up the pleasure of it all. It took a moment for him to become aware that he was moaning almost desperately into her mouth, but even when he did notice, he didn't care. Dignified sounds were for people not currently in the throes of passion.

Terezi wasn't entirely sure what she did to pull these sounds from him, but she decided then and there that she wanted more of it. Taking her hand off his arm, she shifted her weight and lowered herself onto his cock again. The post-orgasm sensitivity was still in effect, and even the slow initial penetration made her gasp. She pulled his upper body close to hers as she fucked him, and she stuck out her tongue and licked up the fresh stream of blood that had reappeared under John's nose. Instead of connecting with a kiss again, though, John chose to go after her neck again, biting harder than before. Slowly, Terezi realized that he was not only thrusting back up against her again, but was increasing in speed and force, with only his arms holding her still, anchored to her waist and shoulder. Suddenly, she felt a tiny sharp pain, the snap of breaking skin under his teeth. Oddly enough, though, this did not distress her so much as make her laugh quietly to herself that this exercise in combat hadn't gone quite as she'd imagined it would. This train of thought was broken off, however, by a sudden increase in speed from John. He gasped and whimpered, taking his mouth off of her and leaning his forehead on her shoulder. 

“Aahhh, oh god… oh, I'm gonna- I'm- oh, fuck...” John couldn't even get a real sentence out, instead just continuing to make frantic moans and whimpers as he came inside of her. Terezi moaned once, loudly, as she felt it happen, and slowly moved her hips to maximize the last few waves of pleasure, before lifting herself off of him and flopping down onto the bed. John joined her seconds later. The two of them were breathing heavily, but out of exhausted satisfaction now. Sensing that this was getting far too chummy for a properly caliginous encounter, she turned to him and whispered in her perviest, creepiest voice,

“Your blood tastes like fruit punch, y'know.” Without missing a beat, John adjusted his glasses (which he had somehow kept on his face the entire time) and smiled.

“So does yours.” They had a small tired giggle at that, before drifting off towards sleep. A quick nap couldn't hurt, even if it was the middle of the day. Just before he got too tired to speak, John murmured “Round two when we wake up?” 

“Yeah, sounds good,” Terezi replied sleepily. “You're gonna look like you were mauled by a meowbeast when I'm done with you, next time...” She barely finished the sentence before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, all done!
> 
> (I could do an epilogue, though. Let me know what you think in the comments.)

**Author's Note:**

> All done! Might do an epilogue though, with Roxy. Let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
